


Where's My Incentive?

by InsanelyYours96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Pretty Little Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyYours96/pseuds/InsanelyYours96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tom has Harry pinned to the bed and Harry seems totally cool with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's My Incentive?

Harry hummed. “You won’t do it though.”

Tom shifted down until their bodies pressed tightly against each other, both able to feel the steady _ka-thunk_ of the other’s heart. Even forced onto his back and boxed in Harry didn’t waver, eyes steady on Tom’s, lips tilting up at the corners.

“Won’t I?”

Harry’s smile broadened. “No. There’s nothing to be gained from sleeping with me, after all. I’m a commoner - a poor scholarship student already reliant on your… _leniency_ to allow for my continued stay at Hogwarts.”

Harry’s eyes held equal parts defiance and acceptance as a they trailed down to Tom’s lips, so close to his own that he felt his every soft inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. “I’m already pinned, and I don’t think you’re the type of person to take sexual advantage when there isn’t anything in it for you. Am I wrong, Tom Riddle?”

It would have been easy to prove to Harry exactly how wrong he was, but it was clear by Tom’s steady pulse and even breathing that he was unaffected by Harry’s proximity, unaroused by compliance. He would not take Harry Potter when he was so much lesser than him, would not want him until he was his equal, as if that could ever happen at all. And Harry, by the smirk on his mouth, the gleam in his eyes, knew that perfectly well.

Tom sighed. “I suppose for once you are not,” he allowed, but made no move to stop his straddling.

Harry huffed a laugh, pushing his own lithe form up, into Tom’s. Let him feel firm muscles as he wiggled his hips in an attempt to buck Tom off. Tom, for the first time, looked mildly amused as he watched the futile struggle, until Harry’s eyes gleamed back to him in challenge, and then he pushed his head forward, too.

And they were kissing.

Tom tensed, immediately pressing himself back, and Harry bucked his hips one last time, knocking him off balance. He tipped to the side, landing hard on the springy mattress.

Their lips parted. Harry hovered over him, licking already moist lips, (moist with saliva, and Tom’s lips were wet now, too, _with his spit_ ) eyes dark and smiling. “‘For once,’” Harry mimics. “So rude.”

He pushed into an upright position, smartly not daring to box Tom in, and Tom tried not to lick his own lips. If he was suddenly warmer than before, heart beating out of tempo, it was just the surprise of it. It was still hard to believe there was someone like Harry who fearlessly pushed his limits, even knowing better than most how dangerous Tom was.

It was infuriating.

Refreshing.

Of course that didn’t mean the brat would get away with kissing him, or barging into his room unannounced. Tom rather doubted he got lost and just happened to wander in - _“I was checking the drawers for clothes,” Harry excused, cheeks tinged pink and no hint of a lie in his voice, his posture, his all-too-expressive eyes._

More like searching for blackmail on Tom, as if it would be so easy to find.

Silly boy.

Tom still had much to teach him about this game.

_And_ , he supposed, thoughtlessly flicking his own tongue out even after he had told himself not to, tasting Harry’s saliva on his mouth while holding the guileless green gaze, not even a hint of mischief there, _a bit to learn as well._

**Author's Note:**

> Based off that one beach-house scene from OHSHC. Except prettier because it's between my boys. (everything ever is better with a lil' Tomarry.)
> 
> I had this on my Google Drive in a file named "Smutty Smut Smut, Smut Smut". Sadly it did not live up to it's reputation, but I guess I'm cool with it. There's always next time.


End file.
